


Need an Assist?

by 88bullets



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88bullets/pseuds/88bullets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee to the rescue? Jack needs an assist and Bumblebee happens to be conveniently present at the time. They set off on a odd quest before the deadline is passed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need an Assist?

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer_ : Series and characters are a copyrighted and trademarked property of Hasbro.  
>  **No profit has been made by the following material.**

It was a nice quiet day, well aside Miko’s “jam” session that rocked the base off it’s foundation. This day was apparently something else too, Jack’s mother, June’s birthday.

“Shoot I still haven’t been able to go to the shop to pick up her gift!" Jack exclaimed to everyone.

“Can’t you just like well ya know like ask Arcee for a ride?" Miko asked of Jack looking up from her drawing as she placed her pencil down.

“Can’t she’s out on a mission with Optimus-” before he could continue miko grinned and nudged Rafael.

“Hn, well so long as you aren’t racing, I guess it would be alright, but I think I gotta ask ‘bee first he might be bus-y?“ Rafael was a bit skeptical, but watched as his guardian joked around with Bulkhead. Somehow they always managed to disrupt Ratchet, generally when it involved lobbing; they happened to be amusing themselves with.

“‘bee think you could do one small favor for me?” Came the harmless question, Bumblebee directed his attention to Raf’, that in short caused the pass from Bulk’ to hit his helm and fly off his helm and into Ratchet’s backside. Causing a unpleasant domino effect that resulted in Ratchet’s little out burst.

“Do you two mind, I’m trying to work here … can’t work with any of this ruckus!” He prattled on, dropping the death glare he initially gave the two.

The scout held his helm, trying not to snicker and walked over to Raf’. “Well actually it’s for Jack.” Rafael began, although the scout was already looking at them skeptically.

“Please?” Jack interjected, maybe if he explained it would convince the scout. Sure enough it did, but he hadn’t the slightest idea what this, ‘birthday’ thing was all about. Although it had to do with his mother and some sort of human tradition he wasn’t going to be the one to start questioning the humans now it gave him an excuse to leave the base and avoid future frustration with Ratchet.

Driving along the country side road into town Bumblebee tried asking about this "birthday" concept further or at least where they were going since he wasn’t even leading the way. “I’ve got no idea what you’re saying, I’m sorry, but uh thanks for uh, doing this.” Scout wondered why he had to be effectively mute. Why not be without sense of smell, or without taste, or deaf, well maybe not deaf, he thought to himself as they pulled up to the post office. The sign read closed on Sundays. “Awe man, now how am I going to get into the post office?”

When they started driving away he thought, well so much for that, until they went around the back. He did not like where this was going. As Jack got out he made a comment to Bumblebee. “I’m just going to slip in the back if I can and slip out. Nobody will know.” As he walked over to the back. The door there too was locked to no surprise and the window was too far up for him to reach, he looked over at Bumblebee with a small smile.

Bumblebee checked to see if the coast was clear, no cameras, no people and no other mech’s around and cautiously transformed. He knew that there was no way to convince him to do otherwise even if Jack understood him. “You’re turning into Miko, Jack. First vandalism with Smokescreen and now burglary and pretty soon it'll be something worse. I liked you more when you only wanted to race.” Whispered to himself in little beeps and whirls knowing he was going unheard, but voicing his concern regardless.

Jack looked over at the window and at Bumblebee who was kneeling down and allowing him to step into his servo. Gingerly taking a step over to the building with Jack he held him up to the window so the boy could get in. He watched feeling incredibly bad right now, he threw a few worried glances behind him. Immediately he directed his attention back to the window when he heard a crash and “ow” shortly after.

Bumblebee made a series of worried beeps and whirls that sounded more jumbled than usual and slightly frustrated. The message for Jack was unclear as always, but he responded to reassure Bumblebee. “I’m okay, might need to figure out a different way out though.”

‘That is not what I asked.' He thought inwardly to himself as he leveled a moderately irritated stare. Although he was grateful that Jack was unharmed he only could imagine what Arcee would have done to him if her partner was harmed. He vented a bit trying to brush off the worry. During the interim he transformed and drove around to the front to get a better view. There was no point in standing around waiting for someone to notice him. While he waited tuned out for what he thought was only a moment and jerked on his wheels when someone rapped on his window. His side mirror twitched and caught Jack holding a package of considerable girth. He opened his drivers side door for the boy and shut it again.

“Got it!” Jack said as he gave a thumbs up to the scout and placed his hands on the wheel again. Going in reverse and driving out of the lot without actually having to do it himself. As they drove in silence the scout wondered how did he actually got out. He tried to ask, but fell silent again when he realized Jack wouldn't understand him even if he did ask. He figured he’d hear all about it at the base when they got back. One thing was for sure, he wasn’t about to tell the others that he helped Jack break and enter a federal building. “By the way don’t tell anyone about this, okay?" Jack got a beep in confirmation, as if to say, 'you got it' because he’d be in just as much trouble for helping, this would be their little secret even if he that meant he would always wonder how Jack got out of the building it was better if something's remained a mystery.

"I bet he just used the front door."


End file.
